


[剑风传奇]无题

by 638794



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: ·格里菲斯X格斯·喜欢这个CP的人是不需要任何文前预警的！
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

[剑风传奇]无题（上）

01.

城里下雪了。

格斯坐在窗台边，感觉到冰凉的细雪一点点飘落在手臂上。

风湿冷透骨，格斯却毫不畏惧，透过大开的窗户望出去，道路上行人三三两两，石砌的房屋规整地自两侧铺陈开来，显得远处的城堡更加高大巍峨，而万家的点点灯火在雪夜中摇曳着，更衬得夜空中星河辽阔，一望无际。

是个适合出行的好日子。

格斯穿好铠甲，披上厚重的大衣，把自己轻飘飘的行李用剑一挑就背在了背上，接着穿过了睡得四仰八叉的下属们，把门一关——

随着木门发出的“吱呀”一声，格斯想：现在我就是彻底的孤身一人了。

这并没有让他感到多么沮丧，不如说格斯甚至感觉到了一种石头终于落了地的安心感——米特兰王国不是他的归处，鹰之团也不是他的归处。

而那些在雪夜中孱弱地颤抖着的灯火，更是没有一盏会属于他。

他平静地走过被白雪覆满的道路，靴子踩在地面上发出了沙沙的声音，修剪整齐的行道树上积了一层雪，又簌簌掉落在地上，仿佛是在进行着无声的送别。

他走过夜晚的温达姆城，雪似乎更大了一点儿，融化后的雪水顺着铠甲的缝隙慢慢淌进他的衣衫和鞋子，有一点儿刺痛，但完全可以无视掉——格斯脚步不停，很快来到了城门口，对着守城的士兵道：“我要出城。”

那士兵生得威武高大，和格斯面对面也不显弱势，上下眼皮一抬，把格斯从头到脚打量一圈后，说道：“我认得你。你是鹰之团的那个……百人斩？”

格斯没承认也没否认，只是重复道：“我要出城。”

“神气什么，”对方咧了咧嘴，虽明白格斯是个不好惹的家伙，却嘴上不饶人，“现在没有战争了，你们鹰之团个个闲赋在家，指不定还不如我这个守门的呢！”

这些都是格里菲斯需要操心的问题，格斯默默腹诽，对方看他跟个闷葫芦似的一言不发，也颇觉无趣，把手一挥草草放行：“行了行了，你们现在可是名声大噪的白凤骑士团，我可不敢得罪。”

格斯于是点了点头，道：“再见。”

他这话说得有些没头没尾，士兵愣了一下，这才意识到格斯是在道别。

……但他既没有送行的同伴，也没有回头看向哪家的灯火。

这个男人只不过是平静地、沉稳地、像是匆匆应付似的，对着一个不知名的士兵说了再见，连个寄托离别之情的对象都是现找的，实在是可怜得很。

士兵瘪了瘪嘴，也懒得挤兑他，却见这时一道身影自城中急速地奔跑过来，在灰蒙蒙的雪夜下勾勒出模糊的影子。

这团影子大声喊道：“格斯——！”

是一个女人的声音。

士兵生出了点儿看戏的念头，扭头去看那雇佣兵，果不其然见他脚步一顿，那两道眉毛拧起来，于是那张没表情的脸也有了点儿生气，于是揶揄道：“不回头吗？你的女人追出来啦。”

“……她不是我的女人。”

格斯不悦地陈述，想说卡斯嘉心中恋慕的对象是格里菲斯，自己比不上他，又觉得没必要和一个不认识的人说这么多不相干的话，于是准备继续朝前走，却被这多事的士兵给拦住了：“喂喂你难道想落荒而逃吗？这可不是一个男人该做的事！”

这个家伙嘴碎又自以为是，是格斯最难以应付的类型——他于是只得停住了脚步，看着卡斯嘉朝他一路狂奔而来，气喘吁吁地拽住了他的披风。

她扑到格斯胸前，像是一只鸟儿冲进了温暖的巢穴，不由自主地放松了身体，却又立刻抓住了对方，像是害怕他离开一样：“格斯！”

“格斯……你准备走了吗？”

格斯点了点头：“我和你说过的。”

卡斯嘉咬住了下唇：“就是今天了吗？”

“就是今天了。”

随着年岁增加，她似乎和自己越来越不像——最初见面时卡斯嘉留着一头刺喇喇的短发，眼神明亮轮廓坚毅，是个战无不胜的小战士；而现在她蜜色的皮肤变得柔软光滑，嘴唇如花瓣般丰盈水润，即使穿着厚重的大衣，依旧掩盖不了她曼妙的身体曲线。

格斯不知道一旁围观的士兵眼里满是艳羡。他在面对卡斯嘉时似乎变得有些笨嘴拙舌起来，静默了一会儿后还是干巴巴地道：“那我走了，再见。”

卡斯嘉不待他转身，立刻道：“格里菲斯出事了。”

“……！”

格斯愕然地低头去看她，发现卡斯嘉眼角居然浮上了一层薄薄的水痕：“他……被不知道什么人给偷袭了，腹部中了一剑，流了很多血，现在昏迷不醒……鹰之团乱成了一锅粥，我们都不知道要怎么办……我去找你，却发现房间里一个人都没有——”

格斯双手搭在卡斯嘉肩膀上，强迫她镇定下来：“现在格里菲斯在哪里？”

卡斯嘉深吸一口气，说道：“在教会的医院里。”

格斯几乎片刻间就下了决断：“那我们走。”

卡斯嘉只感到一股冰冷的风拂过脸颊，转眼间格斯就大步朝着城镇里走了过去，她心下定了定，急忙跟上，“你……你不走了吗？”

“事有轻重缓急，那个以后再说，”格斯健步如飞，“格里菲斯伤的严重吗？”

卡斯嘉粗略地说了几句，就见格斯拧着眉毛走得更快了，那张铁铸般刚毅的脸上浮现出隐约的阴沉和怒火，叫卡斯嘉心里忍不住一跳。

格斯真的很在乎格里菲斯。

卡斯嘉想，虽然他从未说过自己对格里菲斯的感情，也从未和大家一起簇拥着格里菲斯把酒言欢，甚至总是沉默寡言、冰冷地游离于人群之外，但他是鹰之团里离格里菲斯最近的那一个。

这叫她心生妒忌，却又不知为何酸涩不已。

02.

格斯手指贴着冰冷的砖墙，推开大门后就觉得一股温暖干燥的空气迎面而来。

这间医院是教堂斥资修筑，高大恢弘，正中间伫立着一座洁白的神衹雕像，四面的玻璃花窗将光芒尽数投诸于它身上，因此这它显得更加圣洁无垢，恍若真神。

格斯盯着神像那无悲无喜的双眸看了一会儿，随即挪开了视线。

他靠在墙上，身上仍背负着剑，周围是些披着头巾忙忙碌碌的医生，和这里的环境有些格格不入：“那么格里菲斯怎么样了？”

“你可真好意思问！”哥尔卡斯忿忿不平地朝他大嚷起来，“出了这么大的事，你却半天不见人影，看来是去什么地方鬼混了，才从女人堆里爬出来吧？！”

捷度劝道：“别说了。”

“凭什么不能说！”哥尔卡斯看样子恨不得和格斯干一架，“我最讨厌你这张无动于衷的脸，好像别的什么事都和你没关系一样！格里菲斯现在受了伤，你还这么一脸无所谓的样子……我们现在这一切，都是格里菲斯带来的！你不过是个只会挥剑的白痴，究竟在神气些什么！”

比宾从身后把哥尔卡斯的双手禁锢住拖走了，捷度则宽慰格斯：“他只是有点儿慌张……毕竟格里菲斯从来没有受过这么严重的伤。”

他这么说着，又微微拧了眉，像是在思考些什么：“其实我也猜不出究竟是什么人干的……还有谁视我们为眼中钉呢？”

他思索了一会儿，这才发现格斯一副要出远门的装扮，不由地吃了一惊：“你是要去什么地方吗？”

“那个暂且不说了。”

格斯把身上的行囊取下，却仍负着自己的剑：“我得去看看格里菲斯。”

格斯很少见到睡眠中的格里菲斯。

他双眼紧闭，卷曲的头发像是海洋的波浪，那张昔日艳若桃李的脸此刻却比窗外的雪还要苍白，叫格斯不由地心里一惊，想要走近一步看看他的状况，却又踌躇着停下了脚步。

格里菲斯似乎看起来还不错。血已经止住了，呼吸也逐渐平稳，他相信格里菲斯一旦醒过来，那些藏在幕后蠢蠢欲动的敌人根本不会他的对手，所以他似乎不用再担心。

只要确定他性命无虞，自己也可以放心离开……格斯这么想着，却看到格里菲斯那雪一般的睫毛颤了颤，接着缓缓睁开了眼睛。

这个苍白失血的人似乎一瞬间“活”了过来。

那双眼睛像是澄澈的天空，又恍如深邃的大海，世间的任何一种语言都无法形容出它的美丽——它汇聚着最纯粹的梦想，又暗藏着最深沉的欲望，每一个见到格里菲斯的人，都无法忽略掉那双熠熠生辉、恍若神明的眼睛。

最精巧工匠雕琢出来的神像都未必有他这般瑰丽动人。

格斯动了动嘴唇，露出了一个有点奇怪的笑，如朋友般取笑道：“怎么这么狼狈？”

格里菲斯扭头看向他，片刻后道：“格斯……先把我扶起来吧。”

他鲜少流露出自己弱势的一面，实在有点儿异常，但格斯还是照做了——他扶着格里菲斯从床榻上坐起来，感觉到他的呼吸声里带着轻微的痛苦，于是问道：“觉得很痛吗？”

格里菲斯静静凝视他半晌，而后点了点头，用小孩子的口气道：“可真是痛得很。”

他掀开身上的被褥，赤裸结实的上半身裹上了绷带，在腰腹上还能看到血迹，格里菲斯毫不避讳地拉着格斯的手覆盖在肋下的伤口处，一字一顿地说道：“格斯，你看，这都是你的错。”

格斯：“……”胡说八道！

他有点儿无语，格里菲斯便握着他的手，朝着自己的伤口处按下去，表情丝毫不变：“你可得好好检讨自己，没能保护好身为鹰之团团长的我，格斯——这是你的失职。”

格斯：“你身边从来都不缺乏想保护你的人。”

格里菲斯：“可是这里面没有你的话，就大为不同了。”

“有什么不同？”

“当然是全部的不同。”

格里菲斯双目含着笑意，如花瓣般的嘴唇却吐露出自信至极的言语：“格斯，你是我的，你的全部都是属于我的——你呢，就应该是我最忠实的信徒，为了我而生，为了我而死，哪怕有一天我不需要你了，你也应该为我流尽最后一滴血才对呀。”

……他要不是格里菲斯，说出这种讨人厌的话，我应该会二话不说直接揍上去吧。

也许是因为格里菲斯说的话听起来就是玩笑，又或者因为他是伤员，格斯倒没有自己想象中那么生气：“既然你醒了，就让卡斯嘉进来——”

他话没说完，突然感觉到格里菲斯抓住了他的手臂——他是如此的用力，以至于指甲深深嵌进格斯的皮肉之中，鲜红的血液流出，格斯吃了一惊，忙去看他的另一只手，发现指甲也把掌心戳破了：“你怎么了，格里菲斯？”

格里菲斯蓝色的眼珠直直地望向格斯，那目光亮得慑人，甚至饱含着一股尖锐到前所未有的杀意：“你果然——”

格斯迟疑了一瞬，手还未触碰到大剑，格里菲斯身上的敌意却又顷刻间消散得无影无踪——他像是生生忍耐住什么喷薄欲出的情绪似的，牙齿两侧的咬肌紧绷起来，又强迫着自己一点一点放松，最后才像平时那般笑了：“没什么，我只是刚才做个一个梦，有点儿迷糊罢了。”

格斯问：“噩梦？”

“算不上，”格里菲斯注视着格斯脸上细小的伤痕，呼出的气息变成白雾，“但也不是什么好梦。”

那有什么值得专门拿出来说的必要……格斯不解，格里菲斯却好像完全清醒过来了一样，轻快地笑到：“格斯，今晚上你留在这里陪我怎么样？”

格斯露出了肉眼可见的“你是个同性恋？”的表情，奇怪地看了他一眼，径直走了。

格里菲斯知道他是不会离开的——至少今晚。

他会如同一只凶猛却笨拙的狼，抱着手里的剑，在医院的屋顶上守他一夜，哪怕风雪倒灌，湿透衣衫，也不会离开半步。

他这么想着，眼睛注视着在夜色中颤抖的烛火，那火光像是有生命般，在天蓝色眼睛里一下又一下地跳动着。

仿佛是他砰砰作响的心脏。

仿佛是他永远燃烧的欲望。

他冷静地想——是从什么时候开始的？

格斯想要离开鹰之团，想要离开他，是从什么时候开始的？

是何时下的决心？

契机是什么？是有人同他说了什么话吗？还是什么人给他煽风点火了？

他想去哪里？想要投入谁的麾下？为什么要背叛自己？

为什么？

为什么？

为什么？！

他拼命地想要回忆起那个梦里的细节，极度的恐慌和失控却如潮水一样铺天盖地地朝他涌来——在雪地上两人的对战，格斯那平静到毫无波澜的脸庞，肩上如坠千斤般的一击……

——还有梦境最后的，那雪地上一串看不到尽头的脚印。

他表情冷峻，灵魂却因为那种难以言喻的情绪而颤抖着——愤怒、屈辱、憎恨、沮丧、绝望……

梦中的他甚至叫不出任何一个人的名字，只能像个小孩子一样，失魂落魄、无可奈何地跪坐在雪地上。

他想，原来是不够的。

原来他多么信任格斯，原来他在格斯面前展现出最真实的一面，原来他给格斯许诺出一个多么辉煌广阔的梦想，都是不够的——

那么……

那么。

格里菲斯注视着掌心的伤痕，垂下了眼眸。

TBC.

随便写，我坑品很烂，看我一溜的坑就知道【


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·格里菲斯X格斯，OOC  
> ·不排除出现喂shi剧情【

03.

格斯隐约觉得，格里菲斯似乎有些变了。

他拧着眉毛，抬头打量面前气宇轩昂的城堡，扣到喉结上的衬衫纽扣叫他感到一种扼住咽喉的束缚，那柔软顺滑的布料更是让人联想到蛇之类的恶心触感，因此再度说道：“我不太适合这种地方，格里菲斯。”

和格斯那山野村夫的言行比起来，格里菲斯简直像是个真正的贵族——他微笑着看向格斯，那束成一缕的银白色长发在冬日的风中飘扬起来：“格斯，你现在可是被米特兰国王承认的骑士，好不容易爬到了这个阶级，要习惯‘被束缚’才行啊。”

格斯还未反唇相讥，格里菲斯就走到了他跟前，双手轻轻搭上他肩膀，极为自然地帮他解开了最上面的那颗纽扣，冰凉的手指似是不经意般摩挲了一下他的喉结：“这样有没有觉得好一些？”

格斯：“……”

格里菲斯距离他太近了，近得格斯几乎能闻到他身上淡淡的香水味，那雪白又细密的眼睫上沾了一点清晨的湿气，随着他的动作反射着碎钻一样的微光，而那双拿剑的手上布满了细茧，在皮肤上划过的触感叫他像是被蚂蚁爬过似的一个激灵，立刻推开了对方：“……你别离我这么近！”

格里菲斯微微抬头，像是不谙世事的孩子般问道：“怎么，你讨厌我？”

“……我不喜欢和别人靠这么近，”格斯下意识地想要握住自己的剑，随即又反应过来他们现下在城堡里等待着国王的召见，理所当然是不能带武器的，心里烦躁更甚，“你也……别一言不发就靠近我。”

“那我提前打招呼就可以了？”

“……你这混蛋，是在戏弄我吧？”

格里菲斯大笑，伸手勾住格斯的脖子：“你明明已经长得比我高大，身体也比我结实，怎么还像最开始那样防备别人？”

深冬的早晨没有下雪，但风很冷冽，格里菲斯大笑后又因为吸了冷风开始呛咳，格斯看他咳得面颊染上了一层绯红，嗤笑道：“活该。”

也许格斯很少露出这种表情，格里菲斯也跟着笑了，然后道：“你看，格斯——只有你，只有你能让我这么笑出来。”

格斯一愣，此刻侍女出现在二人面前，恭敬道：“格里菲斯大人，国王陛下要召见您。”

格里菲斯收敛了表情，对这位美丽的女士行了礼：“劳烦您带路了。”

格斯清楚地看到这个本来有些严肃的侍女一下子红了脸，偷偷看了格里菲斯好几眼，声音也变得温柔起来：“请跟我来，格里菲斯将军。”

格斯自认为护送格里菲斯的任务完成了，他也不想在这种束手束脚的地方多待：“那格里菲斯，我在外面的马车里等你——”

“你同我一起去。”

格里菲斯不容置喙打断了格斯，又缓声道：“我伤口还未愈合呢。”

格斯没回答，侍女却有些为难：“国王陛下只传唤了格里菲斯将军……”

格里菲斯并不回答她，只是看着格斯，又道：“今天离开驻地时，卡斯嘉可是让你寸步不离跟着我的……格斯。”

“……”格斯想起今早临行前卡斯嘉那颇有威慑力的眼神，还是改变了主意，“嘁……她也太麻烦了。”

格里菲斯随即对侍女说了些什么，很快就叫她改变了主意——格斯看她那满面红霞的模样，只怕是格里菲斯让她做什么都会答应下来。

他从来都能做到自己想做的任何事。

他跟在格里菲斯身后，穿过堆积着雪的庭院，踏进了富丽堂皇的宫殿。

雪白大理石柱上雕刻的桂枝和月蔓盘旋而上，稀薄的日光从四面的窗户里透进来，投射在墙壁上那大到骇人的诸位先王画像之上。

格斯看不出这些所谓的历代诸王有什么“威严”，只觉得他们像是被拘禁在这城堡里的幽灵——他不带任何崇敬意味的打量着着一眼望不到顶的大殿，听到格里菲斯不经意般问道：“话说，你最开始不是和卡斯嘉非常不对付吗？什么时候这么听她的话了？”

格斯一滞，半晌后简略地总结道：“……我不和女人一般见识。”

女人。

格里菲斯像是觉得很有趣般，把这个词语放在唇边默念了好几遍，正待说什么，突然垂下眼睛，朝着一个方向屈膝行礼：“……国王陛下。”

在他视线的尽头，米特兰王国的国王缓缓走了过来——他须发已有几缕灰白，却目光烁烁，对着格里菲斯点了点头：“看来你身体已无大碍了，格里菲斯卿。”

“只要陛下一声令下，再去骑马征战也是没有问题的。”

“哈哈，那这温达姆城里，又会有许多少女会每天垂泪祈祷了。”

君臣二人闲聊了几句，格斯便当个一言不发的背景板——他难得动脑子思考了片刻，觉得格里菲斯大概是知道他要离开鹰之团了，所以才会显得有些反常。

他自从加入鹰之团后，做过先锋队，当过独行侠，也干了许多足以下地狱的“脏活”，手中的剑尝遍了憎恶怨恨的血，是不适合用来“保护”什么人的——更何况，格里菲斯从来都不需要别人保护。

那格里菲斯用这种堪称幼稚的方法把自己留在身边，是不愿意让自己离开吗？

思及此，格斯便觉得有些好笑。

他认为以格里菲斯的度量和眼光，是不会计较自己的不告而别的。眼下米特兰国内战火消弭，格里菲斯已获得了贵族的头衔，顺利跻身名流高层，那接下来的战场便是在这座不见血的城堡里——

他已完全、不再需要自己这把血迹斑斑的“剑”了。

格斯用余光瞥了一眼格里菲斯，正好和他的视线对上。格里菲斯朝着他弯起眼睛，露出了一个如贵族般得体标准的微笑，仿佛他天生就该属于这里似的。

格斯也挤出了一个不甚熟练的微笑。

越是和格里菲斯相处，他便越发觉得不满足。

他想要找到自己挥剑的理由，想要拥有独一无二“梦想”，想要抛弃一切、挥霍一切地去抓住什么——

他想要和格里菲斯成为对等的“朋友”。

……这话实在很像个憧憬着大人的小孩子。所以对着格里菲斯，他可无论如何也说不出“离开的理由”。

那么果然还是偷偷溜走比较好吗？等到格里菲斯伤口完全愈合了，他便不用再寸步不离守着他，趁一个夜晚再出发……

他尚在思索着，突然听到国王亲切地问了一句：“格里菲斯卿，你可有婚配？”

格斯也不知道为什么自己突然就屏住了呼吸，就听得格里菲斯道：“陛下说笑了，我并没有妻子。”

“嗯……以你的年纪，就算没有妻子，也应该有那么一两个中意的女子吧？现在你已功成名就，该是娶妻的时候了，”国王那布满皱纹的五官舒展开来，宛如一位慈祥的父亲，“眼下，连伯爵家的女儿都想要嫁给你呐。”

“……”格里菲斯微妙地沉默了一瞬，复而恭敬地说到，“陛下，我是平民出身，伯爵家的千金实在是高攀不起——”

“你不用太妄自菲薄。”

国王伸出自己枯瘦的手，轻轻搭在格里菲斯肩膀上：“论军功，现在米特兰国里无人在你之上，以后我还要多多仰仗你和你的鹰之团才是。”

“但是，格里菲斯卿，这里也不是战场——谁杀人杀得多，谁的功勋就越大，这种做法是行不通的，”国王注视着格里菲斯，仿佛在看一只稚嫩的雏鹰，“你得借着别人的肩膀，才能飞到更远的地方。”

年迈的国王突然眯起眼睛，那有些混浊的眼珠里透出点儿古怪的情绪来：“……还是说，你觉得这仍不够吗？”

“怎么会。”

格里菲斯恭顺地低下头，面色沉静：“陛下，您的意志就是我的方向。”

国王似乎很满意格里菲斯的态度，放缓语调笑道：“哈哈，我实在是觉得你和凯文伯爵家的女儿很相配，这才当了一回说客——他的小女儿长得甚是美丽动人，有着和莎尔露特一样的漂亮头发……”

格斯静静听着，不由得握紧了拳头。

04.

马车里摇摇晃晃的，格斯体格高大，轻而易举地便抓住车棚顶上的梁柱，稳稳当当地坐了下来。

格里菲斯取下束发用的丝带，整个人像是被抽了骨头似的朝格斯身上一靠：“唉，可累死我了。”

马车发动起来，格斯过了一会儿问：“你为什么要答应娶……那什么爵的女儿。”

“是伯爵。”格里菲斯纠正。

他直起身体看着格斯，眼中的野心毫不掩饰：“格斯，贵族也是分高低贵贱的。像我这种平民出身的人，就算靠着敌人的血成为了贵族，却还只是这个圈子里最低贱的一员——正如国王所说，我必须要站在别人的肩膀上，才能飞得更高。”

格斯早就知道，格里菲斯就是这样的人。

为了达到自己的目的，他可以以身犯险，也可以利用别人，更可以痛下杀手……他是如此清楚格里菲斯的本性，因为他同样是格里菲斯所有那些见不得人计划的帮凶。

但是他能够咬着牙杀掉无辜的孩子，把那些深夜里的噩梦尽数咽进喉咙，却不能对格里菲斯这次的选择坦然接受。

“……那卡斯嘉怎么办？”

没有思考，没有犹豫，格斯脱口而出：“你要是和别的女人结婚了，卡斯嘉要怎么办？”

格里菲斯的表情变了。

他面部的肌肉像是极为细微地颤动了一下，手指骤然收紧，却又深吸了一口气，这才说道：“……这件事和卡斯嘉有什么关系呢？”

“比起那个，国王陛下的态度才叫人深思……”格里菲斯转移了话题，像是自言自语般，“凯文伯爵的小女儿不过十二岁，且对目前的我来说还是过于高攀了……这城里多得是适龄待嫁的千金小姐，为何……？”

格斯一时间分辨不出他究竟是真的不知情还是在装模作样，只能皱眉瞪着格里菲斯，引得对方噗嗤一下笑出来，感叹道：“我真是在鸡同鸭讲。”

格斯重申道：“我是在和你说卡斯嘉的事情。”

格里菲斯也道：“我早就说过了，这和卡斯嘉没什么关系。”

他叹息着，湛蓝色的眼珠澄澈得近乎一眼能望到底：“更何况——我是不会和伯爵的女儿结婚的。”

他伸出手，如两人初见那般抚着格斯的脸，既热忱、又专注，甚至带着志在必得的渴望：“格斯，我需要的是你。”

“我喜欢你，我需要你。”

格里菲斯重复着，像是攻城略地般朝着格斯步步逼近，银白色的长发拂到对方的脸颊上，如同一张密不透风的罗网：“在三年前，我站在城墙上，第一眼看到你的时候——”

马车颠簸了一下，随即车夫的声音从前面传来：“已经到了。”

他等了一会儿，便看到格里菲斯从马车里下来——他完全不像是负了伤的样子，没有借助自己的搀扶便走下来，那如白玉般雕琢出来的脸庞浮着一层薄红，叫车夫感叹道：“今天天气可真冷，您的脸都被风吹红了。”

“……”格里菲斯用手背贴上自己的脸，然后说道，“确实挺冷的。”

车夫又问：“另一位大人呢？还要去别的地方吗？”

格里菲斯淡淡道：“他哪里也不去。”

仔细看来，他脸上的红晕不像是因为寒冷，反而像是因为兴奋——车夫打量了这个年轻的将军一眼，发现他像是在忍耐什么，脸颊两侧和脖颈的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，叫他无端想起那些进食前苦苦压制着的野兽。

但他再一看，又觉得是自己想多了——格里菲斯浮现了一点儿笑意，和从马车里探出一个脑袋来的男人打了声招呼：“我还以为你在马车里抹眼泪呢。”

格斯气得不行，看格里菲斯一脸没事人的样子更是郁闷：“你这混蛋——竟然——”

“不过是不小心碰到了而已，”格里菲斯双手抱胸，“就算是十岁的女孩子都不会像你这样大惊小怪的。”

格斯：“……”

他虽不至于认为格里菲斯是故意亲上来的，但他也绝对不无辜——两人的嘴唇碰在一起后，格里菲斯侧过头，舌尖沿着他的唇边舔了一圈，手指也抚摸着他的脸颊，简直像是在“引诱”他。

——我喜欢你。

——我需要你。

格斯脑子一片眩晕，感觉自己的心脏也随着格里菲斯的话而热切地跳动起来，但随之而来那些陈年肮脏的记忆随着触感顷刻间浮上心头，叫他不由分说地推开了格里菲斯：“离我远点儿——！”

他握住剑柄，几乎是用尽全力才把格里菲斯推开，但随即就觉得自己似乎做得太过了，不安地叫了一声格里菲斯的名字：“我……”

格里菲斯抬起头，那眼睛里燃烧着一簇亮得慑人的火焰——格斯心中警铃大作，都做好要和他打上一架的准备了，却见格里菲斯又像没事一样说了句“晚上记得帮我换药”，便掀开帘子走了下去。

格斯：“……”

他像是经历了一场恶战似的呆坐在原地，半天没回过神来。

“开玩笑的吧……？”

TBC.

格里菲斯：当不了抢人强盗就当感情骗子，这个我拿手得很【

我寻思吧，当时两人决战时要没有围观群众，格里菲斯肯定就歇斯底里一哭二闹把格斯骗到手了……一是事发突然他石乐志，二是主有别人在场他拉不下这个脸【


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·格里菲斯X格斯，OOC  
> ·不排除出现喂shi剧情【

05.

卡思嘉敲响了格里菲斯的门。

在油灯下，格里菲斯端坐于书桌前，长发被束在脑后，手中还握着一支羽毛笔。卡思嘉见他这副样子便更加不敢打扰，把毛巾和热水都准备好后才出声道：“格里菲斯……该换药了。”

那道贯穿伤虽已经开始愈合，但因为伤口受感染而死去的人也不在少数，因此卡思嘉语气相当坚定：“不管什么事情都稍后再做吧，格里菲斯。”

“……”格里菲斯放下羽毛笔，眼睛在灯下浮动着暧昧柔和的光，“是卡思嘉啊。格斯呢？这几天都是他来换药的。”

“不知道有什么毛病，总之他喝酒去了，让我来做这件事。”

卡思嘉把一切东西备好，和格里菲斯眼眸对上后才意识到现在他们二人正独处着，脸上不觉有些红：“可以了吗，格里菲斯？”

格里菲斯并没有穿甲胄，卡思嘉努力让自己屏心静气，解开他的衣衫纽扣，熟练地拆下绷带：“他之前都不会理会哥尔卡斯的挑衅，今天却很容易就被激怒了，还说要和他一起拼酒喝到天亮……真是搞不懂。”

格里菲斯说：“大概在躲着我。”

卡思嘉愣了下，想问发生了什么，却又觉得自己并没有开口的立场，于是只能道：“那家伙虽然看起来不像是会思考的类型，但其实意外的会想很多事情……可能又在什么地方钻牛角尖了吧。”

“卡思嘉原来这么了解格斯吗？”

卡思嘉被团长的话给吓得心跳漏了一拍，急忙板起脸，快速反驳道：“谁了解他……！不过是——”

她说道一半又惊异于自己的失措，心脏甚至都砰砰跳了起来，声音也不自觉小了下去：“……不过是看不惯他那副样子罢了。”

格里菲斯像是觉得有趣一样笑出来，卡思嘉顿感手里的毛巾烫得她的脸都红了，正想说句什么话来转移话题，就听到格里菲斯问道：“那你希望格斯留下来吗？”

卡思嘉怔怔地抬头看向格里菲斯。

他脸上还挂着笑，像个完美无缺的神祗，连眼睛和嘴角的弧度都丝毫没变：“格斯对你说了吗，他想要离开鹰之团的事情。”

“嗯……他有提过。”

她说完后，便见格里菲斯愣了下：“……居然告诉你了啊。”

卡思嘉没读出格里菲斯话语里隐藏的情绪，低着头道：“他之前有和我说过离开这件事……我也劝过他，不过他意志很坚定，我也没办法说服他留下来。”

不……与其说是没法说服他，不如说她被格斯所影响了。

她想起格斯对她说的话。

“大家都把自己……把细小的火焰投向格里菲斯。但是，这里没有我的火。”

那一夜，格斯坐得远远的，望着鹰之团的篝火，与其说是在和她交谈，不如说是在和自己对话：“我也许只是在那些篝火中，打算稍微取取暖……而不知觉踏进去而已。”

前进的理由。

挥剑的理由。

活下去的理由。

他们因为格里菲斯而聚集在一起，把自己的一切托付到格里菲斯身上，把格里菲斯的梦想当作自己的梦想，在格里菲斯的带领下去征战杀敌，功成名就——这就够了，已经够了，还需要什么别的理由呢？

这原本是那么理所当然的事情，但卡思嘉看着这个男人的眼睛，发现自己没办法对他说出这样的话。

格斯就是这样的人，格里菲斯也是这样的人，他们的人生里远有比自己重要得多的东西，他们永远看着遥远的地方，永远都不会停下自己的脚步……

她怎么能折断鹰的翅膀？

她听到格里菲斯问：“你的意思是，即使让他离开也无所谓吗？”

卡思嘉从回忆中醒过来，不由得点头道：“格斯并不是因为赌气……这是他是深思熟虑后的决定，其实——”

“理由我不太感兴趣，”格里菲斯听到“深思熟虑”这个词后似乎笑了一下，“从你自身角度出发，从鹰之团的角度出发，你仍想让他离开吗？”

“……我尊重他的决定。”

“那雪夜时又为什么要去追他呢？”

“我……”

卡思嘉一时间语塞，格里菲斯自己用毛巾擦拭着身体，淡淡说道：“你的情感不想让格斯离开，但你的理智又觉得他的离开是合理的——但是这种所谓的‘理智’，只是你换位思考后的体贴而已。”

他执起卡思嘉的手，把它放在她的胸口上，湛蓝色的眼眸一眨不眨地盯着这个陪着他出生入死的下属：“你听一听自己心里的声音——它跳得有些快呢……它是如何告诉你的？”

不要走。

不要离开鹰之团。

不想离开他。

我不想离开格斯。

心里那不断鼓噪的声音越来越大，卡思嘉有些挣扎地避开格里菲斯的视线，嘴唇动了动：“可是、可是……我不能这样做。”

“你什么都不用做，”格里菲斯松开了手，在她头上温柔地揉了一下，“你只要……跟着我就行了。”

“我是鹰之团的团长，我会实现你们所有人的愿望……相应的，我的意志就是所有人的意志，任何一丝细小的杂音、一个不合时宜的念头，可能都会对整个鹰之团造成不可挽回的损失……卡思嘉，我希望你能够像以前那样，坚定地站在我这一边。”

油灯将两人的影子拖得长长的，格里菲斯注视着她，轻柔地说道：“只要你仍愿意为了我、为了鹰之团而挥剑，那我就能够再度……再度把格斯抢回来。”

卡思嘉倏尔一震，问道：“你……格里菲斯，你不打算让格斯离开吗？”

格里菲斯反问：“这不是你所希望的吗？这是我的愿望，也是鹰之团的愿望。”

卡思嘉却不可抑制的想到了不好的结果，顿时为格斯担心起来：“你要如何去做？”

——若是以往的卡思嘉，是不会问这个问题的。

她会对自己的决定言听计从，对自己的指令严格执行，如一把没有意志力却无比锋利的剑，永远都不会把刀尖对准自己的主人。

……可惜。

格里菲斯在心里轻轻叹了一口气。

“我不会做你现在所想那些事的。”

油灯下，信纸上的墨迹已经干了，空气里浮动着药水的气味。格里菲斯拒绝了卡思嘉的帮助，自己把新的绷带一层一层裹了起来，同时闲聊般说道：“你以为我会怎么做……囚禁他？砍掉他的手臂或者挖出他的眼睛？还是干脆把格斯给杀了？”

“……你当然不会做这样的事，我只是怕你们会受伤。”卡思嘉也为自己刚才的失言有些愧疚——格里菲斯怎么会伤害自己的同伴呢？

“卡思嘉，你不用担心，我会让格斯自愿留下来的。”

格里菲斯垂下睫毛，自言自语般说道：“三年前我可以做到……三年后当然也可以。”

“你只要相信这一点就够了。”

06.

格斯是被拍醒的。

他头有点儿痛，偏偏对方还像个讨厌的苍蝇似的一直在他脸上摸来摸去，头发蹭得他皮肤痒痒的，于是不耐烦地睁开了一只眼睛，把这个美男子推到了一边去：“……你干嘛啊，格里菲斯。”

“想看看你是不是如大家传闻那样，睡着后还会杀人啊？”

格里菲斯双手撑在床沿栏杆上，低着头，对着格斯露出一个笑容：“看来倒也没那么可怕。”

“那是因为我认出是你了。”

“诶，你说情话的本领也不赖嘛。”

“……脑子坏了吧你。”

格斯爬起身来看了看天色——房间里灯亮着，窗外一片黑压压，水珠凝在玻璃上，其他的什么都看不清：“还是晚上吗？你在我房间里做什么。”

“我等着你给我换药，等得天都黑了。”

格里菲斯穿着真丝睡衣，银白色的长发像是水藻般舒展着披散在肩上：“听说你和哥尔卡斯喝酒去了，怎么样？赢了吗？”

“……喝到一半，被捷度给制止了。”

“哈哈，我就知道。”

这气氛不太对劲。

格斯赤着脚坐在床上，看着格里菲斯像是无所事事般在他屋子里转了两圈，敏锐地嗅到了一点儿不同寻常的味道：“格里菲斯，其实——”

“凯文伯爵的那个女儿，只有十二岁。”

格里菲斯打断了格斯的话，表情也变了，成了平时那个领导全员的鹰之团团长：“我询问了几位夫人，她们都说这位千金性格胆怯，不善交际，基本上都闭门不出，不过每隔十多天都会到皇宫里和公主见面……似乎是公主的一个朋友，不过我倒从未听公主殿下提及过此事。”

格斯“哦”了一声，觉得格里菲斯没必要和他说这些事：“既然你已经说过不会和她结婚，又打听这些做什么？”

“正是不会和她结婚，才打听这些事情，”格里菲斯跟着格斯一起坐在床上，抬起眼睛看他，“格斯，在这温达姆城里的战争，可丝毫不比刀剑相向的战场逊色。”

格斯觉得他似乎是有些疲惫，于是便放任格里菲斯靠在了自己手臂上，注视着油灯说道：“……但是你，其实是乐在其中的对吧？”

格里菲斯轻声笑出来：“你说得没错。”

他盯着格斯，像个找到心爱玩具的小孩子，双眼熠熠生辉：“我能感觉到……想要的东西已经离我越来越近了。”

在这个无数人只求温饱而浑浑噩噩活着的世间，他像是一只驱散迷雾的火炬——唯有拥有梦想而奋勇前进的人，才会有这样一双眼睛。

格斯说：“你会抵达的。”

格里菲斯愣了下，格斯尚未读懂他眼神中的深意，突然感觉唇上传来了湿润柔软的触感——

格里菲斯吻了他。

没有任何征兆，没有只言片语，格里菲斯只是侧过脸，微微仰着头，在一片寂静的雪夜之中吻了格斯。

这个吻是如此的纯洁而神圣，宛如一句牢不可破的誓词，以至于格斯体内那根深蒂固的抗拒神经竟然也失了灵。他只能睁大眼睛，看着格里菲斯那近在咫尺的脸庞，脑中空空如也，什么都想不起，什么都不知道——

直到油灯发出了“啪”的一声，他才如梦初醒，整个人朝后退了一大步：“你……你……你……”

他根本捋不顺舌头，干脆把剑举了起来，全身汗毛直立，活像条被踩了尾巴的狼：“你想打架吗？！”

他从最开始的震惊里醒过来，随之而来的便是抑制不住的怒火。手臂和额头上青筋爆出，眼神也凶狠得吓人，但格里菲斯竟然丝毫不惧怕，还凑近了几分，一字一句说道：“格斯，你仔细看看，在你面前的人是我，是格里菲斯——你想冲我发火吗？”

“你在害怕什么呢？你在恐惧些什么呢？”他轻柔地抚上格斯的脸颊，像是在驯服一头猛兽，“我不会伤害你，我也不会离你而去。”

“其他人对你犯下的错误，难道要让我来承担吗？”

“……”格斯和他对峙片刻，接着像是泄了气般放松了下来，沙哑道，“我真的搞不懂……你到底想做什么？”

灯光摇曳，格里菲斯说：“刚才那一瞬间，我只是想吻你。”

他捧着格斯的脸，近乎虔诚地贴上对方的嘴唇。

他似乎一点儿都不怕被格斯给揍飞，舌头在格斯有些干燥的嘴唇上舔了一圈，随即便毫不客气地钻进了对方的口腔，在格斯那因抗拒而咬紧的牙齿上摩.挲了许久，又含着他的唇瓣用牙齿磨吮，分开时甚至扯出了一缕暧.昧的银.丝。

他脸上带着一丝薄红，眼眸在暧.昧的灯下波光流转，呼出的气息和格斯的彼此交.缠，半晌后才说道：“……你身体太僵硬了，格斯。”

格斯连手脚都不知道往哪里摆，格里菲斯看他这样就笑了出来，捏着他下巴，劝诱般说着：“放松一点儿……把嘴巴张开……记得呼吸……”

他们又一次吻在了一起。

这次耗费的时间比上次要长得多，两人分开时都有些呼吸不稳。格斯更是觉得舌头根部一阵发麻——他从未和别人这么唇舌交缠过，身体上本能的感到恶心……但对方却是格里菲斯。

格里菲斯。

他为什么要和我接吻？是好奇？还是恶作剧？为什么我心跳会这么快？为什么我没有办法把目光从他的脸上移开？我……我……

他脑子一片混乱，格里菲斯和他十指相扣，亲昵地和他额头贴在一起：“你也想要和我接吻不是吗？正如我想要触碰你一样，你也同样渴望着触碰我……你的眼睛可骗不了人。”

他凝望着格斯，像是在凝望着自己一生最爱的人，语气是前所未有的郑重：

“成为我的东西吧，格斯。”

TBC.

蛤蜊：实力演技派就是我.JPG

大概就是蛤蜊觉得自己在演戏，但是他其实就是真情流露还不自知【

Ps：我想起最开始见面时格斯坚持要求和格里菲斯一决胜负，格里菲斯就说“靠抢的行为来得到什么东西，我也不是不喜欢”（大意）

当时我就想，这小子是真的不会爱人啊，瞧瞧这说的是什么话【


End file.
